Division's Deadliest
by summerbaytroubles
Summary: Michael Bishop has a younger sister - Tyler Marie. She's been raised by Division for as long as she remembers - well as long as they allow her to remember. Tyler soon teams up with both Alex and Nikita to burn Division to the ground. But they have a dark secret - what did they do to Tyler? What is she capable of and how deadly is she when out of Division's control?
1. Chapter 1

Another morning. This was becoming rather tedious, extremely prolonged and Tyler was beginning to lose the will to carry on this way. When would she be able to leave this place? When would her life make sense, like it did all those years ago? Michael promised that it would go back to how it was, he promised.

Absent-mindedly, Tyler began to tap her bedcovers, which made a dull noise against the cushioning of the duvet inside. With each tap, she tried to take a deep breath, to get herself to that calm, 'happy place' that her mother was once always telling her about.

But her happy place had been stripped of her, alongside most of her sanity.

"Tyler?" There was a rapid knock against the metal door, each knock sounding more solid and more impatient than the last. Tyler raised her deep emerald eyes to face the door before letting out a quiet

"Come in." Michael opened the door without hesitation and calmly walked in, shutting the door behind him afterwards and leaning against it. He just sighed, his eyes still trained on his younger sisters'. Tyler didn't mind the silence at first – it calmed her down even more than tapping the bedsheets did. But after a few moments she couldn't take it anymore, the silence was deafening. "What are you here for?"

"Just wanted to check on-"

"No you didn't. You never come in here to check for anything ever," Tyler scoffed, bringing her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees.

"Not true," Michael rolled his eyes. "Alright if you must know, I've been told to tell you to stay away from Thom. Which I'm sure I actually told you a few weeks ago and yet…here we are." This time it was Tyler's turn to roll her eyes – which made her look remarkably like her brother.

"I can't say that this conversation is interesting me," she muttered angrily.

"Tyler Marie it's a simple instruction-"

"Yes and if you were my father maybe I would say okay, and listen to you. But guess what? You're my older brother, and that's it. So I don't have to take orders from you, Michael Bishop, how many times?"

"You're acting like a spoilt brat," Michael hissed, slowly walking toward her.

"Yeah. Yeah I am, sorry about that," Tyler smiled, totally mocking the situation. "However will you forgive me, sir?"

"Tyler," Michael's voice was reaching a warning tone. "Tyler you need to stop. I mean it. I'm not talking about you talking to me like that, I'm talking about you and Thom. You know what they do to relationships here, they burn it to a crisp."

"Yes, I've noticed. Alongside hope, happiness and any sense of belonging," Tyler whispered, staring at her bandaged wrist and letting the long dark brown fringe that she owned fall in delicate wisps over her face.

"So if you know the consequences, why carry out the action?" Michael was getting frustrated, because Tyler could see the veins on his neck beginning to get more and more pronounced.

"Because he's what keeps me happy in this hellhole, Michael," Tyler snapped, standing up and walking past him. Michael grabbed her forearm and spun her around.

"Tyler I'm doing this for your own benefit," he whispered seriously, still not breaking eye contact. Tyler shook her head pitifully, snatching her arm out of his grip.

"I was twelve – you sat there and watched them do it to me, and I was twelve," were her only broken words, before she swept out of the room.

"Why is it always so bright in here?" Tyler could already hear the words of Jaden escape her mouth, setting her on a road of irritation already. She had barely walked in properly and she already wanted to go back and sleep.

"Still whinging, Jaden?" she sighed loudly, making everyone in the mess hall turn to face her and give her a respectable nod. Everyone respected her here – absolutely everyone. Even Jaden knew when to shut up.

"I'm just saying, the lighting is so bad, they treat us like dogs in this place," Jaden ended up fishing, picking her spoon back up. Tyler went to sit opposite her, as everyone went back to their own conversations.

"You've just noticed that?" she blinked, bored already. "Two months here and you've just noticed that they treat us like dogs?"

"Dogs get better treatment," came a playful male voice from above them. Jaden and Tyler looked up and saw Thom, settling himself down with a tray. He gave Jaden a nod and gave Tyler a ghost of a wink. But she didn't respond with anything.

"True," Jaden hummed, her eyes darting from Tyler to Thom at the speed of lightening. Of course Tyler saw this.

"Jaden, what's the problem?" she yawned. Jaden jumped slightly, masking her shock with attitude.

"Who said I had a problem?" Thom was still staring at Tyler, totally confused as to why she was ignoring his existence. Tyler didn't even bother to answer her and kept her eyes on the table, tapping away again.

Then something caught Jaden's eye.

"Fresh meat," she muttered in amusement. Tyler glanced over to the direction that Jaden was staring in, trying to figure out what was so interesting. Then she saw her. A young girl, not much older than herself, with a very pretty exotic face and the saddest, most vulnerable presence that one person could muster.

"Leave her, Jaden," Tyler shook her head slowly, knowing what was about to happen already. "Leave her alone."

"I just wanna go and say hi," Jaden smirked, picking up her banana and leaving the table. Tyler turned back and saw that Thom was still staring at her.

"What?" she ended up hissing.

"Why are you acting so weird – oh…it was Michael, wasn't it? He came back to you, I knew he would," Thom mumbled, finally breaking eye contact. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Thom, you're not even making any sense. I just didn't want to give Jaden ammunition," Tyler promised him, slowly reaching out her hand and touching the back of his. "Or anyone else for that matter." Thom's face relaxed and he covered her delicate hand with his own.

"Tyler…I…"

CRASH.

Tyler stood up so quickly that it would've amused Thom if he wasn't just as concerned as she was. Jaden was about to pounce on the girl and the 'vulnerable' young lady was holding a fork to her neck. Thom grabbed Jaden from behind and pulled her down quickly, whilst watching the whole ordeal.

"What the hell are you doing?" Thom hissed to Jaden, once she was safely out of harm's way. "If you think they don't watch us in this place then you're wrong." Tyler took it upon herself to talk to the newbie, feeling somewhat sorry for her.

"I'd put that down if I were you," she said softly, almost in a comforting tone. The girl was shaking, Tyler could see the fork vibrating underneath her touch. She gently prised it out of her hands and set it on the table.

"I love it when you hold me like this," Jaden smirked suddenly to Thom, who shoved her off his lap. Tyler glared at her, those burning green eyes speaking words that her mouth wouldn't even dare to say. Thom rolled his eyes, unamused. "Whaaat? I was just saying hi to the newbie." The other girl was still staring at them uncertainly. So far, the only one she slightly trusted was Tyler and she didn't even know why.

"That's Jaden. She doesn't like to think she's new here but we all know that she is," Tyler decided to open a conversation, nudging her head in Jaden's direction, almost in disgust.

"What's your name?" Thom asked.

"What's yours?" the girl shot back swiftly. Tyler was taken aback by this, but it made her respect her even more.

"That's Thom, with an 'H'. He's a pro because he's about to go on his 'first mission'," Jaden teased, poking his shoulder. Tyler had to grit her teeth as this took place – if only it was common knowledge on what was secretly going on with her and Thom, things would be easier.

"Shut up. This is Tyler Marie," Thom nodded her direction. The girl didn't seem to have much reaction to this, she was clearly still scared. "Look, we're recruits, just like you. I've been here for almost a year, Jaden's been here two months and Tyler…well, most of her life." Tyler ran her hands through her thick dark hair and walked back to their original table, the air suddenly getting too stuffy for her. Thom sighed and tried to convince the young girl that they were the 'good guys' when-

"Alex?" one of the agents called, causing the girl to look up in their direction.

'So that's your name,' Tyler thought, watching Alex give once last glance in her direction before following the agent out.

**A/N: FIRST CHAPTER EVER. They won't all be that long. I hope you liked it, this is probably going to be a really big story because it's running alongside the series, so through all seasons and episodes. Here was obviously part of Episode 1. Let me know what you think!**

**J x**


	2. Chapter 2 - Speaking to Alex

"She's cool, I like her," Tyler decided that afternoon, using her boyfriend as a sparring partner. Thom raised his eyebrows, a little concerned.

"You…like her? You never like anyone, ever," he reminded her. Tyler shrugged and gave one final punch, creating the force against her boyfriend's palm, causing him to whistle, impressed once again at her strength.

"I like you," she smirked, smashing her gloves together and whipping them off. Thom rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"That was horrendous," he tutted. "Never make that joke again." Tyler bit her lip, holding back a giggle as Thom put down the pads and followed her to one of the benches.

"No seriously, I like her," Tyler continued, taking a swig of her water and passing it to him, who did the same. "Something's good about her, I like it."

"Jaden doesn't seem to like her," Thom pointed out. Tyler laughed lightly then.

"Even more reason for me to like her," she nudged him, before fanning herself out and tying her dark hair up. He just grinned and his eyes glanced over to where Alex sat, alone. Then Thom remembered what he had to do.

"I'll be back in a second," he mumbled, taking the back of Tyler's hand and kissing it softly, somewhat undercover.

"Where are you going?" she frowned, her dark eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"I need to go and speak to Michael real quick," Thom whispered. Tyler gave him a small tight lipped smile and watched him leave the training hall. Then she took it upon herself to go and walk over to Alex, who glanced up at her presence and looked down onto the shiny floor, not bearing to make eye contact.

"Alex," Tyler began quietly, even though she knew that many other people were listening in. Alex couldn't figure out why she was respected so highly – what was it about her that just wasn't registering. But she knew that she was respected for some reason, so decided to drop the whole 'tough girl' act and just talk to her. She could be useful after all. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Alex hummed, finally maintaining eye contact with her. Tyler nodded slowly.

"Has Jaden laid off you a little?" she folded her arms, leaning against the wall.

"I don't think Jaden will ever lay off me," Alex spat. "What is her problem?"

"I don't know, I've ignored her for all this time, I'm not gonna start paying attention to her now," Tyler rolled her eyes. Alex let out a little smile, quite happy with this answer.

"Makes sense," she sighed. "So…are you telling me there's no way outta this place?"

"None," Tyler shook her head. "None at all." Alex fiddled with the hem of her white tank top, racking her brain for suitable questions and Tyler stood there patiently.

"How long you been here?" she finally asked.

"Oh…I don't know for sure. Over 10 years I can tell ya that much," Tyler shrugged.

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"Nothing bothers me, Alex, not anymore," Tyler smiled slightly, causing Alex to let out a small nod of appreciation and admiration. From the corner of her eye, Tyler caught Thom and Michael conversing quietly and knew that something was up. She just had to go and gatecrash the conversation. "I'll catch you later – there's something I gotta do," Tyler nodded to Alex, who by the polite nod back, didn't mind. As Tyler skipped up the sleek black steps away from the training room and into the slightly raised balcony, she saw that the conversation had somewhat changed from being serious to light hearted in a matter of seconds.

"Tyler! Everything okay?" Michael smiled, giving a hugely false welcome. Thom crossed his arms and gave Tyler a look that screamed 'I'll tell you later'.

"Yeah, all good. Uh…what were you two in such deep conversation about?"

"I was just explaining why you guys should stay away from each other," Michael shrugged simply. Tyler glanced at Thom and he didn't bother meeting her eye contact. "I know you guys like each other but love doesn't work in this sick world."

"Gotcha," Tyler beamed. "You won't even catch us talking together again. Well ya know what Michael it's been fun but it's time to disappear, you kinda stole by training partner."

"Right, uh, back to work then I guess," Michael dismissed them, staring straight at his little sister who carefully avoiding his gaze as she pulled Thom back into the centre of the room.

"Okay, I'm just gonna throw punches cos he's still watching," Tyler hissed, slipping the red gloves back on and not even waiting for Thom to get the pads.

"Ouch!" he swore, after the first punch was delivered. "Ty! Gloves! Not on yet! Hello!"

"What were you talking to Michael about?" Tyler cut to the chase, slamming the gloves together again which rushed Thom to get the pads ready this time.

"Operation Black Arrow," Thom mumbled. "I had to find out why we were targeting a man that wanted peace." Tyler rolled her eyes and threw more punches.

"And he said…?"

"The usual. Forget peace, it's all about business – then he did the whole 'avoid why cos you're not ready' thing." As soon as the words left Thom's lips, Tyler gave one final punch that sent him flying and crashing into the crash mat. Everyone else turned around and stared, eyes wide and mouths open. Some of them came recently so didn't know how strong Tyler could be, the others had seen her like this all the time and they still weren't used to her strength. She wasn't a typically strong built girl, she was slim and very pretty in quite an exotic way. In fact she was surprised no one picked up on the fact that she and Michael were related – they looked remarkably alike sometimes.

"Ty," Thom groaned from the ground, where she winded him. "You gotta stop doing that."

"Sorry," Tyler panted. "I just hate that excuse that he gives. You can't avoid why forever." She reached out her hand and pulled her boyfriend up.

"Yeah," Thom muttered. "I know."

**A/N: Tell me what you think, I love love love Tyler! Thank you for reading, I'll update again next Friday.**

- **J x**


	3. Chapter 3 - Anxiety and Arrogance

Later that evening, at dinner, Tyler, Jaden and Thom sat on a table together. Thom kept his eyes focussed on his food, blocking out the conversation that Jaden was currently trying to engage him in. Tyler picked up a bland carrot stick and stared at it, looking at the fine detail on how every bead of condensation slowly dribbled down the side, also not listening to a word Jaden was saying. Tyler glanced up for half a second and saw Alex with her tray, eyes darting around the room. Tyler caught her attention by giving her a certain wave, like the cool kid would do to a new person in the school lunch hall. Alex recoiled uncertainly, but went there anyway and sat in front of them cautiously, aware that everyone was watching her. "New girl, so glad you could join us for dinner," Jaden sighed.

"Well, lunch was fun, so…" Alex tossed Jaden something, which was a banana. Jaden caught it quickly, raising her eyebrows. "I figured why not. Hi Thom."

"Alex," Thom mumbled back.

"Hi Tyler," Alex actually gave a faint smile. Tyler saluted her and put her carrot stick down. Alex felt that there was some sort of tension in the air and didn't like it. Tyler picked up her cup and sipped her water. "Look if you guys are talking, I can just…"

"No, stay. He likes you, maybe you can get him to talk," Jaden grinned, nudging Thom in his forearm as Tyler almost choked on her drink. Thom caught this and his eyes widened, knowing that Tyler was desperate to reveal her relationship with him so that all of these little jokes could stop. "Thom's going on his first mission, he won't reveal the goods."

"You don't wanna know, okay?" Thom grunted, pushing his tray away, not hungry anymore.

"Reverse psychology – now I wanna know more! I know it's at the Windmere Hotel," Jaden probed.

"How do you know that?" Tyler frowned.

"We're taught to be spies here, Tyler. I spied on Tom researching the stuff," Jaden rolled her eyes.

"You could get into trouble for that, right?"

"Oh please, who am I gonna tell? We're all on the same side here," Jaden scoffed, leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah Thom, we gotta stick together to make it through training, right?" Alex smirked. Jaden turned to look at her impressed, Thom gave a little smile and all traces of happiness from Tyler's face disappeared. Thom noticed and dropped his smile quickly. Suddenly, the Steel Elevators opened and out came Birkhoff and Michael alongside a couple of agents. Birkhoff was battered and bruised to no end, and as they walked past Tyler caught Michael's eye, steadily following him with her deep green emeralds out of the hall. Distantly, they heard mumbles and the name 'Nikita'.

"Someone messed him up good," Jaden hummed.

"Probably Nikita," Tyler muttered.

"Who's Nikita?" Alex asked curiously, leaning on her palm.

"She was a recruit. Something of a legend," Thom sighed heavily.

"The one that got out, they call her. The 'one who punked out' more like," Jaden spat.

"Oh shut up, you weren't even here then," Tyler snapped. "We don't need your opinion on everything, Jaden."

"Everyone's Nikita this, Nikita that but all the stories end the same way – she couldn't pull the trigger anymore," Jaden continued. Thom began to feel really uncomfortable as he watched Tyler's face grow darker and darker. "I mean that's what we're here for, right?" Jaden turned to Tyler and was slightly caught off guard with the look of hatred she was giving her.

"I-" Tyler began. Then Alex came to a sick realisation.

"Wait, what _are_ we really here for?" she asked in a whispered panic.

"Is this chick playing with me?" Jaden pointed at Alex rudely.

"Michael talked about learning computers, languages…" Alex didn't stop, her eyes were getting wider.

"Yeah well, Michael's not wrong," Tyler mumbled.

"Amanda showed me all these dresses…"

"Ya and where did you think you were wearing them, prom?" Jaden snorted.

"At least half of our missions are counterintelligence," Thom began.

"And the other half?"

"Killing for the man – and for free. Get used to it, honey, cos if you don't deliver they kill _you_," Jaden teased. Alex turned to Tyler, clearly panicking.

"Is this true?" she panted.

"The truth is, we're expandable. We're useful to them cos we don't exist," Thom muttered under his breath, before standing up and leaving the hall, the reality of his mission becoming too harsh for him.

"Look what you've done," Jaden tutted to Alex, getting ready to go and follow him out.

"You, can stay here," Tyler put her arm out in front of her abruptly. "I think you've said enough, thanks." Jaden shut up then, enviously watching Tyler calmly stand up and walk after Thom, who had left for the nearest corridor possible. She ran toward it and saw him sat on a bench, his head in his hands. He was shaking, but shaking in a way that he didn't want it to be obvious. He glanced up, feeling a presence above him – when he saw it was Tyler he tried to man up. Tyler let out a small tinkling laugh then, sitting down next to him. "It's okay to be scared you know," she whispered. Thom removed his hands from his face and sighed.

"Easy for you to say," he mumbled.

"And why's that?"

"You're not scared of anything."

"I have nothing to be scared of," Tyler shrugged, taking his hand in hers.

"Good point, well made," Thom groaned, leaning on her shoulder. Tyler stroked his hair comfortingly.

"What's the worst that can happen? You die, so what? Legally you're already dead," she beamed. Thom rolled his eyes and chuckled, kissing her head.

"Always know how to make me feel better," he mumbled, hugging her close.

"That's what I'm here for," Tyler giggled. She glanced at the digital clock on the wall and sighed. "You better start getting ready for your mission. I've gotta go and see Michael." Thom let go of her and Tyler stood up. Thom glanced around him for any signs of cameras before he kissed her softly and slowly. Tyler broke it first, anxious to be caught. "Good luck baby."

"Thanks babe," he murmured back, staring longingly at her lips. Tyler smirked and turned around, walking back out of the hall.

…

"Uh, Michael," Tyler poked her head around the door of the Control Room, causing the agents to look up at her. Michael glanced over from where he stood, crossing his arms. When he saw Tyler he let out a shallow cough and excused himself. Tyler waited for him outside, running her fingers through her long loose hair which was messily parted to the side. He came soon enough.

"What's happened?" was his first question.

"Nothing…" Tyler began slowly and quietly. "But I understand that Thom's about to go on his first mission?" Michael rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh of irritation.

"You took me all the way outta there to ask me to babysit your boyfriend?" he scoffed. "Tyler…"

"Not babysit, don't be stupid! Just make sure he's okay…please," she begged, barely above a whisper. Michael didn't even get his response out before Tyler had already turned around to walk elsewhere.

**A/N: YES I KNOW, I was meant to upload a while ago but I couldn't do it last week so as an apology I'll upload again this week instead of on Friday. Thank you for your patience, how do you find the story so far? You'll see more of Michael and Tyler's relationship next. Promise!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Blame and Bullets

That evening, Tyler had tried to get to sleep, her bare legs attempting to find comfort under the large white duvet but miserably failing. She was scared about Thom. She knew Michael would be fine, he had been doing this for years but Thom? She wasn't so sure. Tyler ended up sitting up in the darkness, eagerly waiting for the sound of the alarm which announced the agent's arrival. When it failed to come, she stood up and swung her legs out of the bed, tiptoeing out and peeking her head round the door into the corridor that was coated with darkness. Failing to see anything wrong or weird, she stepped out and walked down, shivering with every step her foot took on the metal corridor. Suddenly, the alarm sounded and the doors of the lift began to open.

Tyler rushed back into her room, slamming the door shut and leaning against it, panting heavily. She waited. Waited for those knocks, running her hand through her lengthy chocolate coloured hair. Then tying up her hair in a high topknot. And then eventually the knocks came. She turned around and opened the door at the speed of lightening, Thom rushing in and closing the door behind him, running his hands through his hair. "Baby! Are you okay?" Tyler whispered as she placed her hands on either side of his face, which was almost freezing cold but warm at the same time.

"I…I…" Thom tried to get the words out but for some reason they couldn't leave his mouth. "It's Michael, he's…" That's when Tyler's heart began to thump against her chest and her breathing got heavier and more laboured.

"He's what?" she murmured, letting go of him. She raised her hands and covered her mouth fearing the worst, her eyes going wide.

"He's hurt," Thom finally managed to choke out.

"Hurt?" Tyler repeated.

"Injured, in pain, yeah."

"By who?"

"Nikita." Tyler winced at the name and turned around, pacing up and down the room.

"Hurt how?" Thom didn't answer and his beautiful blue eyes met the floor. "Thom, how was he hurt? Please."

"Nikita shot him in the arm," he finally muttered. Tyler felt like she was about to throw up everywhere.

"For what? What kind of kick did she get out of doing that?"

"I don't know, babe," Thom groaned. He clearly didn't really want to discuss anything about this night ever again. "But I do know that if he wanted to kill her he would've done it – and if she wanted to kill him then all she would have to do is aim a little to the left and boom, she has him in the heart. So I wouldn't think about it too deeply."

But it was too late. Tyler wasn't listening at all, she really disliked Nikita as it was and hearing that she had dared to put a bullet through her brother's skin got her incredibly agitated.

Tyler just saw red, marched past Thom, out of her bunker (ignoring Thom's calls for her to come back), down the corridors, past the guards who then shouted after her too, right to Michael's bunker where he sat, getting seen to by Amanda and a few other medics.

"You shouldn't be in here, Tyler," Amanda muttered from where she was cleaning Michael's wounds, without even turning around. At the mention of Tyler's name, Michael looked up and caught his sister's eye contact. His eyes screamed 'don't worry about me I'm fine now go away, for your own sake.' But Tyler carefully ignored him.

"I don't care, Amanda," she retorted. She walked further into the room until she was standing right in front of Michael. "Can I talk to you?" was her only quiet question. Amanda's eyes went wide for a second and Michael nodded. They were all clearly waiting for Tyler to speak but she wasn't going to say anything with them all there. "Er….alone?" Michael bit down on his jaw.

"Leave us please," he whispered, to no one in particular.

"Seriously Michael, can't she wait? I kinda want to get this done so I can go to my own bed," she hissed. Tyler rolled her eyes.

"Michael, family first," she reminded her older brother, who looked tired, bored and stressed all at the same time.

"Yeah…Amanda we can do this tomorrow, I'm really not that hurt, I feel fine, I just want to sleep. Thank you for your help, but I'll see you tomorrow," he said calmly and quietly.

"But-"

"Goodnight, Amanda," Michael said slightly louder and with more force. Amanda reluctantly stood up and clicked her slender fingers twice at the other medics, signalling that it was time to go.

"Tyler don't forget tomorrow I have to change those wrist bandages," she hummed to the girl. Tyler swallowed as she felt Amanda's deep blue eyes bore into her soul as she left with the paramedics at her side.

"Sweet dreams pumpkin!" Tyler called out as she left. Once the door clicked shut, Michael breathed out slowly, counting to four before engaging in another conversation.

"What's wrong, Tyler?"

"What kind of question is that?" Tyler exclaimed, stressed. "I wait up all night for you guys to come back, got no response, then Thom comes rushing in like crazy spluttering and stuttering, finally says you're hurt, I mean I'm gonna run to you and make sure you're okay, right?" Michael rolled his eyes and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Right. But I'm telling you that you don't need to worry," he mumbled. "And what did I say about staying away from Thom?"

"What's this whole mess about with Nikita? And why the hell did she hurt you but not kill you?"

"If I knew that I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be in this predicament," Michael coughed, slowly rising to his feet. "About you and Thom-"

"More to the point, why didn't you kill her? Aren't you guys after her, or have you now developed a soft spot for criminals?" Tyler rambled on.

"Tyler hush up about it, I've had enough for one night to last me a lifetime. Now, about you and Thom-"

"Thom and I are not your concern anymore. Leave us alone, I'm a little more concerned about you." Michael just shook his head.

"Don't be."

"Michael, you and Thom are all I have left in the entire world, and the world is a big ass place. Please, I don't want you two to be taken away from me for good," Tyler admitted, blushing slightly at this bare faced confession. Tyler was never one to truly say how she felt, especially not to her brother. She only spoke like this to Thom, no one else.

Michael dropped the act and walked over to her, opening the one arm that wasn't bandaged and taking Tyler in a comfortable side hug. This act of love hardly ever happened between them. Ever.

"Tyler Marie, you won't lose me and I promise you won't lose Thom, okay? Now go back to bed," he mumbled against her temple. He kissed her forehead softly then placed a kiss on the top of her head, just as their parents used to do to them and gently ushered her out of his room, closing the door behind her without another word.

**A/N: Starting to love Michael and Tyler's relationship. Who's relationship do you like better, Michael and Tyler's or Thom and Tyler's? I know they're both very different but still. (I got a PM from one of you saying you shipped Tyler and Alex…probably not going to happen!)**

- **J x**


End file.
